Yu-Gi-Oh! Real-Life Series Reboot
by TheBatPanther
Summary: When Yukudo Nike, a 15 year old duelist, meets Zao Hakitama, a rather brash and arrogant duelist, he discovers the game and world of Duel Monsters is much more bigger than he or anyone else could think, and goes under the mentoring of a cheerful duelist, Jace Katakura to help combat The Mask, an evil duelist who has been corrupting the Duel Disk technology which bans Duel Monsters.


OK, so for those of you who are reading this fan-fictional story, and loved the fan show on YouTube, you might like this. I admired the show and I am currently waiting for Season 2 to be released. So to take my mind off of this, I decided to make a "reboot". This episode/chapter AKA prologue features the origin of the rivalry between Yukudo Nike and Zao Hakitama.

P.S.- This story series will not follow some rules/card effects for the sake of the duels and growth of the plots for the series, so don't freak out about it and if you feel I can improve something about the plot, you can advise me about it.

Prologue: The Rivalry

My name is Yukudo Nike. I was born in Japan. My father was an important part of the Board of Directors for Duel Monsters Incorporated, the world's leading card game company specifically made to replace Industrial Illusions, the world's former leading card game company after the company and its creator, Maxmillion Pegasus, who is also the creator Duel Monsters, mysteriously disappeared and works in a partnership with KaibaCorp, the same company that created the Duel Disks that duelists like me use to duel each other.

But when I was 8, 7 years ago, my parents were mysteriously killed in an accident and I moved here to the United States of America, which in my opinion is a very different atmosphere, with my aunt and uncle, Amy and Frank. Whatever happened wasn't verified but I know it wasn't a mere accident.

Since my dad was an important part of Duel Monsters Incorporated, it gave me access to a set of powerful cards, like my **Gold Sarcophagus, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Sorcerer, Dark Magician, Super Polymerization, Stardust Dragon,** and my most powerful and rarest ace card, the Fusion Monster: **Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste.**

Today, I will be returning all those cards to Duel Monsters Incorporated. It seems that they have become nothing more than painful memories of what I have lost and don't have. And nothing is going to stop me from doing that.

Yukudo Nike is now seen in an Hibachi.

OK, OK. Maybe only food can stop me, but only because I'm very stressful and I have a meeting with 2 government agents from the Department of Immigrants and Immigration. Just hope that the studio, Little Demon Films/Yu-Gi-Oh! Real Life doesn't fire me.

Yukudo Nike now takes a fortune cookie, takes his bag with the "Battle City" Duel Disk/1st Generation Duel Disk and his Duel Monsters Deck, and goes into an alley to read it where a fellow duelist, Zao Hakitama is, who has a "Chaos" Duel Disk/2nd Generation Duel Disk, and is reading his own fortune cookie.

Zao reads, "The man who wants to you want to steal powerful Duel Monster cards from is besides you," while Yukudo reads, "The man who wants to steal your Duel Monster cards from you is besides you." Zao and Yukudo turn to look at each other before exclaiming, "You!" Zao says what he wanted to say for all of his life, "Time to give me your rare cards." Yukudo asks, "Wait, who are you?"

Zao responds by shaking Yukudo's name in a sense of a rather cartoonish way. "Hi, I'm Zao. Hi, I'm Yukudo. Hahahahahahahahha."

Zao stops shaking Yukudo's hand as if it were contaminated. "Anyway, my name isn't important," Zao says, "Let's Duel." Yukudo shouts a short yell, "Ahhhhh. I didn't want to duel today." Yukudo then searches in his bag. "I know my duel disk is in here somewhere." Yukudo ruffles for his Duel Disk in his bag. "I know for a fact it was here." Yukudo then opens up the bag even more widely and a "Mreowww" sound is heard. "Ahhh, there it is," Yukudo finally finds his Duel Disk.

Zao activates his 2 Holographic Systematic Projectors which shoot out, with a robotic female voice saying, "Holographic System Online," and his Virtual Arena Projector, which shoots out half of a Virtual Arena Projector, before his Chaos Duel Disk activates. Zao then programs his Chaos Duel Disk to set his Life-Points to 8000, where the female robotic voice says, "Duel Disk online."

Yukudo activates his 2 Holographic Systematic Projectors which shoot out, with a robotic female voice saying, "Holographic System Online," and his Virtual Arena Projector, which shoots out half of a Virtual Arena Projector, and connects to Zao's half Virtual Arena Projector, where the female robotic voice says, "Virtual Arena online," which creates a Virtual Arena before his "Battle City" Duel Disk activates. Yukudo then programs his "Battle City" Duel Disk to set his Life-Points to 8000, where the female robotic voice says, "Duel Disk online."

Zao and Yukudo then put on their Duel Monsters "Virtual Identity Shades".

Zao and Yukudo both draw 5 cards. Zao decides to go first by drawing a card.

 **Zao's Life Points: 8000, Amount of Cards in Deck: 46 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: 3 Stardust Dragon's, Black-Winged Dragon, Junk Warrior, Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Twin Dragon, and Malefic Paradox Dragon**

 **Yukudo's Life Points: 8000, Amount of Cards in Deck: 45 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: Stardust Dragon, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Elemental HERO Great Tornado, VISION HERO Adoration, and Elemental HERO Neos Knight**

Zao adds the card he drew, **Dark Armed Dragon,** to his hand, which also includes from Left to Right, **Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord, Junk Synchron, Dark Bribe, Battle Fader, Saggi the Dark Clown, and Dark Armed Dragon.**

Zao says, "I play a monster in face-down defense position." A Duel Monster Monster Card is played face-down in defense position, which prevents Yukudo from knowing the monster's defense points. "I set a card face-down," Zao continues, "I end my turn." A Duel Monster Spell/Trap Card is played face down.

Yukudo draws a card, **Gold Sarcophagus** , and adds it to his hand, which also includes from Left to Right, **Magic Cylinder, King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Monster Reborn, Draining Shield, and Gold Sarcophagus.**

Yukudo says, "To start things off, I Normal Summon to my side of the field, **Queen's Knight (Attribute: Light, Level: 4, Type: Warrior, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1600)** in Attack Mode." A woman with long blonde hair as well as pink armor and a sword appears in Attack Position. " **Queen's Knight** ," Yukudo orders, "Attack his face-down defense position monster." **Queen's Knight** runs off and attacks Zao's face down defense position monster, the card flips face-up and it reveals a creepy clown in a traditional clown costume, which is **Saggi the Dark Clown (Attribute: Dark, Level: 3, Type: Spellcaster, ATK: 600, DEF: 1500)** , whom laughs like a maniac upon being attacked and is in defense position. Zao responds, "You attacked my face down card, **Saggi**! His defense points are as high as your **Queen's Knight's** Attack Points so it's a push. Yukudo moves onto his Main Phase 2, "I'll set 2 cards face-down. And now, I'll activate the **Gold Sarcophagus**." A Spell Card with a golden sarcophagus (hence the name) along with 2 face-down Spell/Trap Cards show up, with the top (for **Gold Sarcophagus** ) being removed. Yukudo explains, "This Spell Card allows me to search up my entire deck, and I can choose one card and remove the card from play, and in two turns, on my second standby phase after this card's activation, I can get that card back and add it in my hand, and I choose the Trap Card, **Mirror Force**. I end my turn" Yukudo now takes out his deck and searches for the deck, while his Duel Disk shows Holographic Versions of the cards Yukudo has seen, which include, **Polymerization, Battle Fader, Airknight Parshath, Blade Knight, D.D. Unicron Knight, Paradox Fusion, Mirror Force, Half Shut, and Jack's Knight** before choosing **Mirror Force** and sending it to the Banished Zone of Yukudo's "Battle City" Duel Disk, while Yukudo put the other cards he checked back on top of his deck, where the deck then shuffled itself. The **Mirror Force** Trap Card then goes into the **Gold Sarcophagus** Spell Card, and then the top is sealed in, sealing the **Mirror Force** Trap Card for 2 turns.

 **Zao's Life Points: 8000, Amount of Cards in Deck: 46 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: 3 Stardust Dragon's Black-Winged Dragon, Junk Warrior, Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Twin Dragon, and Malefic Paradox Dragon**

 **Yukudo's Life Points: 8000, Amount of Cards in Deck: 43 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: Stardust Dragon, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Elemental HERO Great Tornado, VISION HERO Adoration, and Elemental HERO Neos Knight**

Zao draws a card saying, "It's my move." Zao adds the card he just drew, **Exarion Universe** , and adds it to his hand before summoning it to the field. "I summon," Zao announces, " **Exarion Universe (Attribute: Dark, Level: 4, Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1900)**." A type of centaur with battle armor and green skin appears with a fire-staff. Zao then subsequently changes the battle position of his **Saggi the Dark Clown** to Attack Position. " **Exarion Universe**. Attack **Queen's Knight**!" **Exarion Universe** charges at **Queen's Knight** , ready to slash her with his firestaff. However at the last moment, Yukudo counters. "Not so fast, you've triggered my Trap Card. I activate **Magic Cylinder**." 2 pink/purple cylinders shows up which absorbs **Exarion Universe's** attack and reflects it at Zao. "Ahhhahahha. I'm so awe-some!," Zao celebrated. Suddenly Zao looks up and sees **Exarion Universe's** attack being reflected back at him by **Magic Cyclinder**. "Huh? What, no! Wait, what is **Magic Cylinder**?", Zao asks. Yukudo stopped **Magic Cylinder**. " **Magic Cylinder** is a Trap Card that can only be triggered when you declare an attack. I can target the attacking monster and I can negate the attack and if I do, I can inflict damage to you equal to the attacking monster's attack. And since you're attacking with your **Exarion Universe** and he has 1800 Attack Points, you lose 1800 Life Points, reducing them to 6200." Zao countered, "That's why I'll activate my own Trap Card, **Dark Bribe**." Zao struggles to get his own Trap Card out. "Can't get this card out of the Duel Disk. What the f*ck/beep!?" A beeping sound is heard as Zao curses. "Where did that bleep come from?", Zao asks. "Ohh, I got it out. I activate **Dark Bribe**." A Trap Card then activates, with a man with short black hair, a black mustache, and a dojo's warrior blue and green gi appears and makes a protective shield around Zao's field, stopping **Magic Cylinder**. "By activating **Dark Bribe** ," Zao explains, "I can stop your **Magic Cylinder** and destroy it but you get to draw a card." Yukudo draws a card, "Thanks for letting me draw an extra card." He adds it to his hand. Zao reveals a more sinister move. "Because I used **Dark Bribe** to destroy your **Magic Cylinder** , I can Special Summon my **Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord (Attribute: Dark, Level: 8, Type: Dragon/Effect, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2500)** to the field. A purplish dragon with 2 wing and 2 horns appears on the field in Attack Position. Zao scoffs, "You fell right into my trap. Because I used **Dark Bribe** to destroy your **Magic Cylinder** , I can use the **Dark Dragon Lord's** special ability to destroy your **Queen's Knight**." **Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord** raises his arms, which cause the Earth to open and have dragons underground drag **Queen's Knight** to her doom, subsequently destroying her and sending her to the graveyard. Zao smugly grins, "This leaves me free to use my monsters to attack your Life Points directly!" **Saggi the Dark Clown** fires dark balls of lightning at Yukudo, which pushes him back. Yukudo's Duel Disk says, "7400 Life Points remaining." **Exarion Universe** slashes his firestaff at Yukudo, who cluches his chest. Yukudo's Duel Disk now says, "5600 Life Points remaining." Finally, **Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord** attacks Yukudo directly, by breathing fire at him. Zao expects Yukudo to drop to the ground and lose half his Life Points, with only 2800 Life Points remaining. However, Yukudo does something else. "Not so fast Zao. Because now you've triggered my Trap Card. I activate **Draining Shield**. **Draining Shield** is a Trap Card that activates when one of your monsters declare an attack. I can target the attacking monster and negate the attack and if I do, I gain Life Points equal to attacking monster's attack, and since you're attacking with your **Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord** and he has 2800 Attack Points, I gain 2800 Life Points." Zao growled in frustration, "No, so instead of losing 2800 Life Points and being restricted to 2800 Life Points, you gain 2800 Life Points, restoring them to 8400 Life Points." A Trap Card then activates, as **Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord's** fire breath reaches Yukudo, **Draining Shield's** shield blocks the attack and a whitish glow is seen around Yukudo. Yukudo's Duel Disk now says, "8400 Life Points remaining."

Yukudo starts his turn off by drawing a card, **Dark Magician** and adds it to his hand right besides the card he drew thanks to the effect of **Dark Bribe** , **Skilled Dark Magician**. "Since it's been my first Standby Phase since the activation of **Gold Sarcophagus** , I only have 1 more turn until I can add my **Mirror Force** Trap Card to my hand." The **Gold Sarcophagus** Spell Card then removes its top to show the **Mirror Force** Trap Card before sealing the **Mirror Force** Trap Card once more. Continuing his turn, Yukudo says, "Now I'll play the Magical Spell Card, the **Monster Reborn** , which allows me to resurrect a monster on either one of our graveyards and I choose to resurrect my **Queen's Knight.** " A Spell Card then activates, with a piece of cloth which now retrieves **Queen's Knight (Attribute: Light, Level: 4, Type: Warrior, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1600)** and subsequently resurrects it to the field. "Now, I'll Normal Summon my **King's Knight (Attribute: Light, Level: 4, Type: Warrior/Effect, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400)** to the field. A warrior in brown shades while clad in brown armor and a purple cape appears in Attack Position. Yukudo explains, "And since I Normal Summoned my **King's Knight** while there is a **Queen's Knight** on my side of the field, I can automatically search up my deck and Special Summon to the field a **Jack's Knight**." Yukudo then searches up his deck while his Duel Disk projects Holographic Versions of the cards Yukudo is searching up, which include **Skilled White Magician, Buster Blader, Elemental HERO Neos Alius, Parallel World Fusion, Dark Magician of Chaos, Super Polymerization, Solemn Warning, United We Stand, Mind Control, Summoner Monk, Double Summon, Elemental HERO Neos, Pot of Greed, Effect Veiler, Skyscraper, Polymerization, Battle Fader, Airknight Parshath, Blade Knight, D.D. Unicorn Knight, Paradox Fusion, Half Shut,** before reaching **Jack's Knight** and subsequently Special Summoning **Jack's Knight (Attribute: Light, Level: 5, Type: Warrior, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1000)** to the field. A warrior in blue armor, a blue helmet, along with long blonde hair, as well as a blue shield and a sword appears on the field. "Now, **Jack's Knight** ," Yukudo orders, "Destroy Zao's **Exarion Universe** ,". **Jack's Knight** slashes and destroys **Exarion Universe**. Zao's Duel Disk says, "7900 Life Points remaining." Yukudo issues yet another order to **King's Knight** , " **King's Knight** , attack **Saggi the Dark Clown**." **King's Knight** slashes **Saggi the Dark Clown** , putting an end to the creepy clown's laughter. Zao's Duel Disk now says, "6900 Life Points remaining."

 **Zao's Life Points: 6900 Life Points, Amount of Cards in Deck: 45 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: 3 Stardust Dragons, Black-Winged Dragon, Junk Warrior, Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Twin Dragon, and Malefic Paradox Dragon**

 **Yukudo's Life Points: 8400 Life Points, Amount of Cards in Deck: 40 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: Stardust Dragon, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Elemental HERO Great Tornado, VISION HERO Adoration, and Elemental HERO Neos Knight**

Zao sighed as he drew another card, **Monster Reborn** , and added it to his hand. " **Van'Dalgyon** ", Zao commanded, "Attack his **Jack's Knight**!" **Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord** destroys **Jack's Knight** by shooting flames from his mouth at **Jack's Knight** , subsequently destroying it. Yukudo's Duel Disk now says, "7500 Life Points remaining." Zao nods to Yukudo, "Your move."

"It's my move," Yukudo says as he draws a card, which is revealed to be **Paradox Fusion**. "OK", Yukudo says as he reaches his Standby Phase, "Since it's my 2nd Standby Phase since **Gold Sarscophagus's** activation, I can take my removed from play Trap Card, **Mirror Force** , and add it to my hand as the **Gold Sarcophagus** Spell Card opens up its top and dissolves as the **Mirror Force** Trap Card is revealed, while Yukudo takes the **Mirror Force** Trap Card from his Banished Zone of the "Battle City" Duel Disk and adds it to his hand. "All right, now I'll Normal Summon my **Skilled Dark Magician (Attribute: Dark, Level: 4, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1700)** in Defense Mode," as a magician clad in dark robes and a black wand appears on the field in Defense Position. "Now," Yukudo continues, "I'll switch my **Queen's Knight** and **King's Knight** to Defense Mode. **"** Queen's Knight and King's Knight switch on the field from Attack Position to Defense Position. "Now," Yukudo concluded, "I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Two Spell/Trap Cards are set face-down.

 **Zao's Life-Points: 6900 Life Points, Amount of Cards in Deck: 44 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: 3 Stardust Dragons, Black-Winged Dragon, Junk Warrior, Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Twin Dragon, and Malefic Paradox Dragon**

 **Yukudo's Life-Points: 7500 Life Points, Amount of Cards in Deck: 39 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: Stardust Dragon, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Elemental HERO Great Tornado, VISION HERO Adoration, and Elemental HERO Neos Knight**

Zao draws a card and snickers in response to the card he drew, **Warrior Elimination** , the exact eradication Warrior-Types must flee from. "What are the chances," Zao asks Yukudo, " **Warrior Elimination**? I'm just going to activate it." A Spell Card activates with a Sniper Rifle coming out. " **Warrior Elimination** ," Zao explains, "Allows me to destroy all your Warrior-Type monsters. So I'm gonna destroy your **Queen's** and **King's Knight**." The Sniper Rifle shoots both **Queen's Knight** and **King's Knight** squarely in the chest, subsequently destroying them, leaving only **Skilled Dark Magician** on the field. However, while **Queen's Knight** and **King's Knight** may have suffered from this Spell Card, **Skilled Dark Magician** benefited from it. "Since you activated a Spell Card, I activated my **Skilled Dark Magician's** 1st effect," Yukudo starts, "Every time a Spell Card is activated, I can add one Spell Counter to my **Skilled Dark Magician**." Zao continued."Alright," Zao commanded, "Now that you're vulnerable, I'll summon my **Junk Synchron (Attribute: Dark, Level: 3, Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect, ATK: 1300, DEF: 500)** to the field in Attack Mode. A warrior in orange with glasses and a white bandanna appears in Attack Position. "Attack!", Zao shouted. However Yukudo had planned for this. "Not so fast, you've just triggered my Trap Card. I activate **Mirror Force**!" The Trap Card, Mirror Force activates, where a force field is seen deflecting **Junk Synchron** and **Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord's** attacks back at them, destroying them subsequently. Zao sighed," I end my turn." Secretly however, he programmed his Duel Disk to ignore **Junk Synchron** as a Dark-Attribute monster, so the Duel Disk would know that there would only be 3 Dark-Attribute monsters in his graveyard so for the next turn, he could Special Summon his most powerful Dark-Attribute Monster, **Dark Armed Dragon**.

"It's my move," Yukudo says. "I draw!", he said as he draws a card, which is revealed to be **Half Shut**. "I'll set one card face-down." Yukudo says, as one Spell/Trap Card is set face-down. "Now," Yukudo says as he tells Zao, "I'll switch my **Skilled Dark Magician** to Attack Mode," as **Skilled Dark Magician's** position changes from Defense Position to Attack Position. "Now," Yukudo commands, " **Skilled Dark Magician** , attack his Life Points directly!" However, Zao planned for this. "Not so fast," Zao countered, "I play **Battle** **Fader** ", **(Attribute: Dark, Level: 1, Type: Fiend/Effect, ATK: 0, DEF: 0)** , as a fiend in black robes appeared in face-up Defense Position. " **Battle Fader** allows me to automatically end the Battle Phase after I Special Summon him to the field, therefore canceling your attack." Yukudo raised his finger and said, "Dang it!" and sighed in frustration. Yukudo concludes by saying, "I'll set one card face down and end my turn," as a Spell/Trap Card is set face-down and Yukudo crosses his arm.

 **Zao's Life Points: 6900 Life Points, Amount of Cards in Deck: 43 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: 3 Stardust Dragons, Black-Winged Dragon, Junk Warrior, Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Twin Dragon, and Malefic Paradox Dragon**

 **Yukudo's Life-Points: 7500 Life Points, Amount of Cards in Deck: 38 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: Stardust Dragon, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Elemental HERO Great Tornado, VISION HERO Adoration, and Elemental HERO Neos Knight**

Zao draws, "My turn", and adds **The White Stone of Legend** to his hand. "Since I have 3 Darks in my graveyard," Zao began, "I can Special Summon my **Dark Armed Dragon (Attribute: Dark, Level: 7, Type: Dragon/Effect, ATK: 2800, DEF: 1000)** to the field," as a big black dragon with a huge tail and 2 black and silver wings appeared on the field in Attack Position. "Wait a minute," Yukudo asks, "You have 4 Dark monsters in your graveyard. Did you cheat?" Zao responded, "Yeah, so." Yukudo answered, "That's against the rules, isn't it?" Zao countered, "Screw the rules, I'm awesome. Now my **Dark Armed Dragon** ," Zao commanded, "Attack his **Skilled Dark Magician**." Yukudo counters, "Not so fast. I activate my face-down quick-play Spell Card, **Half Shut**!" A Spell Card then activates forming a protective shield around **Skilled Dark Magician**. " **Half Shut** is a quick-play Spell Card that allows me to target one monster on the field and it's attack points get halved but he/she cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. And I choose my **Skilled Dark Magician**!" Zao realizes Yukudo's mistake. "Wait a minute," Zao asks, "Why didn't you use that on my monster?" Yukudo scoffs, "Because the studio wanted me to do this. So that we can make the duel more intense and lull you in a false sense of security." Zao mumbles, "Oh, that makes more sense." Yukudo responded, "Yeah," Zao went back to the duel. "Now, **Dark Armed Dragon** , finish your attack!" **Skilled Dark Magician's** Attack Points decrease to from 1900 to 950. **Dark Armed Dragon's** fiery breath devastates **Skilled Dark Magician** but doesn't destroy him. Yukudo's Duel Disk now says, "5550 Life Points Remaining."

Yukudo draws, **Starlight Road** and adds it to his hand. Yukudo says, "I'll set one card face-down. Now, **Skilled Dark Magician** , switch to Defense Mode." **Skilled Dark Magician** sw itches his position from Attack Position to Defense Position. "I end my turn."

 **Zao's Life-Points: 6900 Life Points, Amount of Cards in Deck: 42 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: 3 Stardust Dragons, Black-Winged Dragon, Junk Warrior, Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Twin Dragon, and Malefic Paradox Dragon**

 **Yukudo's Life-Points: 5550 Life Points, Amount of Cards in Deck: 37 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: Stardust Dragon, Dragon Kight Draco-Equite, Elemental HERO Great Tornado, VISION HERO Adoration, and Elemental HERO Neos Knight**

Zao says, "It's my turn, and I'll draw," adding the card he drew, **Enemy Controller** , to his hand. "For my first Main Phase, I'll use my **Dark Armed Dragon's** special ability to remove from play the 3 Dark monsters in my graveyard in order to your face-up **Skilled Dark Magician** and your 2 face-down cards." **Dark Armed Dragon's** chest, belly, and heart opens up to show the card versions of **Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord, Saggi the Dark Clown,** and **Exarion Universe** , who then quickly transform into their virtual versions of themselves, and fly toward **Skilled Dark Magician** and Yukudo's 2 face-down cards, however Yukudo hoped Zao would do this, "Not so fast, you've triggered my Trap Card. I activate **Starlight Burst**. A Trap Card activates. " **Starlight Burst** is a Trap Card that activates when a Monster, Spell, or Trap Card Effect would destroy two or more cards I control, I can negate the Monster, Spell, or Trap Card Effect, and if I do, I can destroy that Monster, Spell, or Trap Card. And since your **Dark Armed Dragon** was going to destroy three cards I control, I can negate your **Dark Armed Dragon's** effect, and since I do that, I'll destroy your **Dark Armed Dragon**!" **Starlight Burst** shoots out a blast of shining white light, which penetrates and destroys **Dark Armed Dragon**. Zao raged, "Arggh!" Yukudo smiled, "And due to **Starlight Burst's** main effect has resolved, I can Special Summon from my Extra Deck the legendary Level 8 Synchro Monster, **Stardust Dragon**!" **Starlight Burst** shines out a powerful blast of white light once more, which then transports to some clouds in the sky, which then shine before a card goes down, which is easily identifiable as the Level 8 Synchro Monster, **Stardust Dragon (Attribute: Wind, Level: 8, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000)**. A dragon with white and blue skin, along with a pair of two white wings appears out in Attack Position. Zao thinks, "Hahaha. I've got three more of those in my Deck. Hahaha, I know it's illegal. Hahaha." Zao gets back to the game. "All right, then for this turn, I'm going to activate **Monster Reborn** to bring back my **Dark Armed Dragon** (Yukudo asks, "Seriously, another cheat?") and then I'm going to activate **Enemy Controller** and sacrifice my **Battle Fader** , so I can take control of your **Skilled Dark Magician**." A videogame controller comes out where an invisible hand activates the controller, which vaporizes Zao's **Battle Fader** , and plugs into Yukudo's **Skilled Dark Magician** , who then appears on Zao's side of the field, when Yukudo gives it to Zao, who switches **Skilled Dark Magician** to Attack Mode. "Now," Zao moves on, "I Normal Summon **The White Stone of Legend (Attribute: Light, Level: 1, Type: Dragon/Tuner, ATK: 300, DEF: 250)** in Attack Mode." A dragon egg appears in Attack Position. "Now," Zao commanded, " **Dark Armed Dragon** , attack his **Stardust Dragon**!" **Dark Armed Dragon** incinerates **Stardust Dragon**. Yukudo's Duel Disk says, "5250 Life Points remaining." Zao continues, "Now, **White Stone of Legend** and **Skilled Dark Magician** , attack his directly!" **The White Stone of Legend** knocks into Yukudo's head, and **Skilled Dark Magician** shoots Yukudo with his wand. Yukudo's Duel Disk now says, "4950 Life Points remaining," and then "3050 Life Points remaining." However, Zao has another cheat code in mind. "Now, I'll synchro my two monsters together, my **White Stone of Legend** and **Dark Armed Dragon** together for the **Black-Winged Dragon**!" **The White Stone of Legend** transforms into 1 green rings and surrounds **Dark Armed Dragon** , who transforms into 7 balls of green energy. The "display" then explodes, and then the card version of **Black-Winged Dragon (Attribute: Dark, Level: 8, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, ATK: 2800, DEF: 1600)** appears before a black bird with red wings appears out of it in Attack Position. "Now, I'll screw with the rules again," Zao shouted. " **Black-Winged Dragon** , attack his Life Points directly." Yukudo was overwhelmed by the fire breath and immense heat. Yukudo's Duel Disk now says, "250 Life Points remaining." Zao concludes by saying, "I'll end my turn." By now, Zao was confident that his cheating tactics would allow him to win.

Yukudo starts his turn by drawing **Miracle Synchro Fusion** and adding it to his hand. "To start this turn off, I'll take my **Skilled Dark Magician** back," who appears back on Yukudo's side of the field in Attack Position, as Zao gives it to Yukudo. "Now, since you activated 2 Spell Cards **Monster Reborn** and **Enemy Controller** , my **Skilled Dark Magician** 2 Spell Counters, which means he has 3 Spell Counters," Yukudo began, "I activate my **Skilled Dark Magician's** second effect. If my **Skilled Dark Magician** has 3 Spell Counters, I can Tribute him to Special Summon from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard my **Dark Magician**! So I'll Tribute my **Skilled Dark Magician** so I can Special Summon my **Dark Magician** to the field in Attack Mode." **Skilled Dark Magician** grows brighter from the Spell Counters before exploding a bright light where the card version of **Dark Magician (Attribute: Dark, Level: 7, Type: Spellcaster, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100)** takes its place before a magician clad in purple robes and a green wand in Attack Position. "Now, I'll activate **Miracle Synchro Fusion** ," Yukudo continues, "This Spell Card allows me remove from play monsters on my side of the field and/or monsters in my graveyard that are listed as Fusion Monster Materials listed on a Fusion Monster that lists at least 1 Synchro Monster as a Fusion Monster Material and Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. And I choose to fuse together my **Stardust Dragon** as a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster and my **King's Knight** as a Warrior-Type Monster in order to Fusion Summon the legendary Fusion Monster, **Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste**!" **Miracle Synchro Fusion** fuses **Stardust Dragon** and **King's Knight** together in which they were transformed into one ball of yellow energy and one ball of green energy, which then overloop and go into a cloud in the sky, which then bursts a shining light before lightning strikes down, with the card version of **Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (Attribute: Wind, Level: 10, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect, ATK: 3200, DEF: 2000)** appeared from the lightning before a dragon with blue skin, a pair of 2 wings, and a spear-like sword made his debut in Attack Position. "Now, **Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste** ," Yukudo commanded, "Attack his **Black-Winged Dragon**!" Zao's **Black-Winged Dragon** is incinerated by Yukudo's **Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste**. Zao's Duel Disk now says, "6500 Life Points remaining." Zao's field is now left wide open. "Now, my **Dark Magician** ," Yukudo says, "Attack his Life Points directly!" **Dark Magician** uses a Spell which cracks Zao's head open (not literally). Zao's Duel Disk now says, "5000 Life Points remaining." Yukudo concludes his turn, "Your move."

 **Zao's Life Points: 5000 Life Points, Amount of Cards in Deck: 41 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: 3 Stardust Dragons, Junk Warrior, Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Twin Dragon, and Malefic Paradox Dragon**

 **Yukudo's Life Points: 250 Life Points, Amount of Cards in Deck: 36 Cards, Cards in Extra Deck: Elemental HERO Great Tornado, VISION HERO Adoration, and Elemental HERO Neos Knight**

Zao draws, however, he cheats once again, by drawing an extra card, which are **Dragunity Aklys** and **Dragunity Legionnaire**. "Seriously," Yukudo asks, "Another cheat?" Zao nods, "Yep. Now to get started. I summon my **Dragunity Aklys (Attribute: Wind, Level: 2, Type: Dragon/Tuner, ATK: 1000, DEF: 800)** to the field, who also allows me to summon **Dragunity Legionnaire (Attribute: Wind, Level: 3, Type: Winged-Beast/Effect, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800)**." A dragon spear with a pair of two wings, and a green parrot appear in Attack Position. "I now equip my **Aklys** to my **Legionnaire** ," Zao began. **Dragunity Aklys** equips himself to **Dragunity Legionnaire** , whom holds him as a handle. "I now sacrifice my **Aklys** ," Zao continued, "In order to destroy your **Dragon Knight** and **Dark Magician**." Yukudo scoffs, "Well, that would work if your **Dragunity Legionnaire** is still on the field." All of a sudden, **Dragunity Legionnaire** disappears. "What the," Zao raged, "What happened, we're in the middle of something, boy. Come out here or I'm gonna give you a spankin'." Yukudo explains, "I activated my last face-down Trap Card, **Paradox Fusion**. Whenever you activate a Spell/Trap Card or if you ever Special Summon a monster to the field, I can active this Trap Card and remove from play one of my Fusion Monsters to stop the activation of the Spell/Trap Card or the Special Summoning of that monster and if I do, destroy it. So I'll destroy your **Dragunity Legionnaire** and on my second End Phase after this card's activation, I can bring my **Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste** back to the field!" This leaves only **Dragunity Aklys** on the field.

Yukudo says, "And since you can't do anything, I'll draw. My turn!" Yukudo draws **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**. "To start my move off, I'll remove from play my **Queen's Knight** as a Light-Attribute monster and my **Skilled Dark Magician** as a Dark-Attribute monster in order to Special Summon my **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning.** A graveyard appears where **Queen's Knight** and **Skilled Dark Magician** appear before being transformed into one ball of yellow energy and one ball of black energy and overloop before going into the clouds, which blasts a hole into the ground, where the card version of **Black Luster Solider - Envoy of the Beginning (Attribute: Light, Level: 8, Type: Warrior/Effect, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500)** appears in Attack Position. "Now, **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning** ," Yukudo yelled, "Attack Zao's **Dragunity Aklys**." **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning** slashes **Dragunity Aklys** in half. Zao's Duel Disk now says, "3000 Life Points remaining." Yukudo smiles, "Now, I activate **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning's** effect: Once per turn, I can either target one monster on the field and remove it from play but **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning** cannot attack on the same turn OR if **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning** attacks a monster and destroys it by battle this turn, I can make a second attack in a row with him, so I'll use the second effect to have both my **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning** and my **Dark Magician** attack your Life Points directly!" **Dark Magician** attacks Zao with his wand, which causes him to clutch his stomach. Zao's Duel Disk now says, "500 Life Points remaining." Then **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning** , true to its effect, slashes Zao with his sword, which causes him to fall back. Zao's Duel Disk now says, "-2500 Life Points remaining. Your Life Points have reached 0 and below, Good-Bye."

Yukudo deactivates his "Battle City" Duel Disk and leaves thinking, "Maybe, I should keep these cards after all. Oh, wait. Crap, I'm late for the Immigration Meeting. Gotta go!"

End-Tag-

Jace Katakura, a fellow duelist in a yellow hoodie, is seen with on the top of a building looking at a photo of Yukudo Nike, and a Synchro Monster, **Junk Warrior** , before running off to a door. Meanwhile, Zao has been spying on Jace and smiles, trying to make a sinister plan so he can take Yukudo's Duel Monsters Deck.


End file.
